The purpose of the proposed research is to investigate the utility of non-speech responses for teaching communication skills. During the last 3 years, the research forming the basis for this proposal has been directed at developing and studying procedures for teaching language prior to teaching speech (i.e., in a non-speech response model). Currently, a set of carefully designed, explicitly defined, and successful training programs have been developed. However, there remains a variety of basic questions that must be answered before these programs are in final form. The specific aims of the proposed research include: 1. Determining the function of the non-speech response mode in clinical management of low-level retardates with communication handicaps; 2. Determining the most effective and efficient tactics for bringing about transfer of linguistic rules from a non-speech to a spoken symbol system; 3. Determining the effect of an interval shaping procedure on memory; 4. Determining the reliability and validity of a statistical procedure for establishing criterion levels; and 5. Comparing the effects of different types of stimuli upon training. The results of this work will not only contribute significantly to the effectiveness and efficiency of the non-speech programs already in existence, but will also have definite implication for work with other types of comminication handicaps and for teaching in general.